edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother, Needs to be in the Ed
Brother, Needs to be in the Ed 'Plot' The Eds where walking around in the lane. But, suddently Ed saw some gravy on the way and rush to the gravy (unknowning that Eddy's pants was stuck between his teeth). When, Ed runs off everything in the Eddy's pants lands on the lane and Eddy now must collect his things without his pants (but his underwear). Eddy feels mad and rush to Ed (who is full of gravy in his mouth) and hits him with a rubish bin. Eddy put one his pants while Edd collects his things. Edd then finds, a picture of Eddy's great grandfather and he quickly asks Eddy about that. Eddy starts to panic and refuse to tell Edd and Ed about that but, Ed tickled him so Eddy agreed. He tolds them that his great grandfather was a director but, he loses his job and becomes a cleaner in a hospital. Eddy also, tolds them that he always wish to be a director like his great grandfather Ed starts to cry and Edd felt pity on Eddy so he tells him that he would help him. Eddy leads Ed and Edd to his yard and tells them to say "BAK". Ed and Edd did what Eddy says but, when they says that they was blown to a bush in Eddy's yard. They, open their eyes and saw that they was in a strange room and Eddy says that this room is his secert room. Ed and Edd looks around and this room have a lots of wonderfull things and it is "A table with Eddy's family's pictures sticking on it, a telephone which rings everytime when someone in the room says "What", a hard rope with six wet socks hanging on it and Eddy says that the socks never dry, a box with silver little balls in it, a whiteboard and a blackboard that was joining together, a picture that was stick on to a map and no one can ever reads the map and it's the rooms's map, a toilet which flush automatic all the time when someone in the world says the word "Give", a bike which didn't move no matter you push hards, a gold-painted horse statue that can shout "More" if you touch it and a big cupboard with many director things in it and much much more. Eddy opens his cupboard to show his friends the director things. Eddy decide to make a movie and it's called "Sam is visting the whole world". And, he pretends to be a director and starts to begins with his movie. The kids want to be in the movie because they all like to be actors and now it, begins. Kevin plays the main role as "Sam" in this movie and Jonny plays "Claus" in this movie in Greece, Nazz plays "Sue Fong" in this movie in China, Sarah plays "Dorte" in this movie as a villian in Norway, Jimmy plays "Aimo" in this movie in Finland, Rolf plays as "Ko Myint" in this movie in Burma and Plank plays as "Zidy" in this movie in Brunei. Ed was a cleaner, makeuper and a color designer. And, Edd was a dress designer and music designer, dance designer, trainer to the kids and he teachs them what to do, style designer and a Cinematography. They made that movie and all is well after, the flim realease the kids buys it from Eddy and watch it. Finally, Eddy rush to the Candy Store but, before he could go in Ed stoped him and shows him something and says "Yep, Eddy!Hahahaha you forget your pickle pants". ﻿ ﻿